However Long It Takes
by inexplicablelove
Summary: a collection of drabbles/oneshots/ other things that I write about Klaroline while bored or procrastinating my main story


Caroline loved this time of year. It was a time for joy, love, laughter, and family. Though her family was gone and she was a bit lonely, she always made sure to make up for that by making other people's holidays better. This year she was working on rich actress Rebekah Mikaelson's (soon to be Gerard- Rebekah wouldn't let her forget this) Christmas and New Years Parties. Rebekah liked to go all out, and her soon to be husband had plenty of funds. So that left Caroline with a lot to do.

It was nearing Christmas and Caroline was going crazy with last minute arrangements for the party. Today was the day Rebekah's family would arrive and it was all going smoothly. Sort of.

"What do you mean the taxi service canceled? I paid extra money to make sure they would be able to pick them up at the airport." Was the first thing Caroline heard while walking into work on December 22nd. Caroline froze the moment she heard that. 'It's fine.' she told herself, 'I'll hire another taxi service to pick them up. It'll be fine.'

By the time Rebekah got off the phone, Caroline was already dialing a taxi service.

"Stop." Rebekah said, sighing. "A taxi service won't get there in time. It's New York. You need to pick them up. They arrive at 12."

Caroline did not have time for this. There were still decor arrangements to be checked. Workers to be told what to do. Music to be chosen. Picking people up from the airport wasn't even apart of her job. But if she said no, Rebekah would have her head for it. So she said yes.

Caroline hated airports. They were too crowded, too unsanitary, and had too many annoying people. But here she was, waiting for the Mikaelsons, surrounded by people who thought spraying tons of perfume would cover their horrid stench from being on a plane for so long. (Caroline always avoided commercial airlines. Luckily, her best friend Katherine had a private jet that she never minded Caroline borrowing. No more airports for her.)

It wasn't long before people starting exiting the plane. She held up the sign that Rebekah gave her, and waiting for someone to approach.

"Out of all the people Rebekah has sent to pick us up, I have to say- you're the hottest."

Caroline swung around to face the mystery man. He was gorgeous. He had dirty curled blonde hair, with perfect dark blue eyes and his lips- Oh god, his lips.

"You must be Rebekah's brother. I'm Caroline Forbes- Rebekah's event coordinator. The Taxi Service had cancelled last minute and I was sent to pick you up. Where's the rest of your family." Caroline spoke firmly, hiding the fact that she was flustered at how attractive he was. The comment helped.

"Hmm. I'm Klaus. They're over there. Follow me.' Klaus led Caroline over to a group of people already standing by the exit.

"Hello Everyone," Caroline spoke, not wasting any time. "I'm Caroline Forbes, Rebekah's Event Coordinator. I was sent to pick you up because the company we had hired to pick you all up cancelled last minute. I will also be here to take care of anything you all need.'

"Mm, she can sure help me out with a body like that." Klaus had whispered just loud enough for Caroline to hear.

Ignoring that, she led the crew to her car. Thankfully, the car was just big enough to fit everyone. Including Klaus, who had much to her misfortune, sat in the passenger's seat next to her.

"So Caroline-" Davina, Kol's girlfriend, said trying to start a conversation. "How's Rebekah treating you? She can be quite tough."

Caroline laughed. "Nothing I can't handle. But I must say, she treats me more like her assistant than her event coordinator."

"Rebekah can be like that, But onto more important topics- Caroline, are you in a relationship?" Klaus entered into the conversation, smirking.

"My personal life is none of your business, Mr. Mikaelson."

Kol laughed, mocking Klaus. "She's right, ."

Klaus didn't back down. " What, is he married? I've got to say- I don't see you as that type of wo-"

"I'm not dating a married man, ok? I'm single." Caroline huffed, rolling her eyes.

"You're not dating anyone, eh? You could always date m-"

"We're here!"


End file.
